OC submission
by Thunderbird 22
Summary: I'm making a new story the storyline is explained inside and I want you guys included send me OC's
1. Contest

**Hello everybody Thunder here and I will be making a new story the name of it I'm still trying to contemplate**

 **The story goes that there is a tribe called the AshWings a empire of a tribe lead by the empress Slash**

 **And a recent discovery of the AshWings happens when the Ashlands are discovered a large continent that is covered in ash thanks to a now inactive volcano erupting several times, the Ashlands are home to many different animals that look like there from a fairy tale**

 **And one note I will likely be using creatures that I have seen in a game called elder scrolls online because they look nice and the land itself does resemble morrowind a area in the game**

 **The AshWings scales are a based brown but then it looks kinda like a sack of flour got poured over them giving the splotches or patterns of white over there brown scales**

 **They look similar to a mudwing but with tusks and instead of two horns they have four two on each side of the head.**

 **They breath fire and are able to create clouds of toxic gas, they are also able to breath the ash that can be conjured up in the ashstorms witch happen every month or so we're wind picks up a lot of ash and makes it hard to see and breath**

 **The main character is named Ruin**

 **He is an AshWings with a pattern of white stripes similar to a tiger, and has black eyes that resemble a SandWings**

 **He is a Nephew of Empress Slash But tends to defy that fact that he is a noble and adventures quite a lot in the Ashlands, and he carries around something I had gotten from elder scrolls online as well called a daedrat (search it up and you will see what I mean) it's a large rodent the size of a medium sized dog that he named Twitch that acts as a loyal companion that would follow him around**

 **He is more of a heads on fighter and loves to spar with his sister Nix**

 **He wary of strangers until they get to know him he is loyal to his friends and protective of them, he tends to be sarcastic but can be serious.**

 **So that's that now I will accept a number of OC's until I post the story and a few stragglers if they have a good idea**

 **They can be a hybrid, a animus, or a OC tribe but they have to be good and no OC can be overpowered or you can even make your own AshWing**

 **List it this way**

 **Name:**

 **Age:(humans years plz )**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Tribe(s):**

 **OCTribebackstory ( leader,whereabouts,etc)**

 **Character backstory:**

 **Role you would like them to play in the story:**

 **Social position: (noble,trader,soldier,etc)**

 **I hope we can get this story going I'm still deciding a plot and people who would like to help with that can PM me now get writing.**


	2. First Winners

**Yeah I know it's early but I found a few OC'sthat I like so far I've chosen**

 **TheOutsiderInTheVoid- shard ( blade wing OC tribe)**

 **Joebugs- iodo (Icewing )**

 **Dankottersquad- Otter (himself, Seawing)**

 **MasterFrench- Opal ( GemWings OC tribe )**

 **That's it for now I'm still getting the plot together and luckily I'm starting to form a few characters to get this story going submit all you want but I can't choose everybody I wish I could but I can't keep track of a lot characters I'm not very organized but we'll see**

 **And I will start working on the first chapter using these few OC's I will leave this up for more OC's to come but I really like this idea and I want to get it started**


	3. Winners

**Alright everybody thanks for the OC's but I've picked the ones I will use**

 **We have**

 **Otter (seawing)- from dankottersquad**

 **Iodo (icewing) - Joebug**

 **Shard(OC tribe bladwings )- theoutsiderinthevoid**

 **Opal( gemwings OC tribe )-masterfrench**

 **Amberblaze(skywing)- 1-red-1**

 **Thank you guys for sending me OC's if I can I will accept a few stragglers but some of them are hard to keep track of so thanks again and I will post the first chapter for the story which I have decided the name of finnaly so drumroll please**

 **From The Ashes will be posted shortly**


End file.
